User talk:Phoxtrot
i wanna personally thank you for all the great work you've been doing here, not just as a fellow eq2 player, but alot of your edits are either fixing really dumb mistakes that i've made, or are in area's i've wanted to see more information in. --fuzzy 18:13, 23 April 2007 (CEST) Well, thanks :-) --Phoxtrot Pet Apologies It occurs to me that in creating the Pets disambiguation page, you may think that I am poaching on some rather good ideas that you've already started on. This is especially true with my admin status. Please accept my apologies if you think that this is the case. I had no intention of wresting control from you over these pages. It only shows how useful this information is that you've come across something that people want to edit. As for the idea of summoned pets and diety pets being listed on the same pages, this is a valid point, but one that can easily handled by category cross-linking. Diety pets can be considered summoned pets but then *all* pets must be summoned in some way, even house pets. My vote is to keep the idea of summoned pets to the ones that are specifically cast as summoned and controllable purposes, per the traditional definition. I will be removing Diety pets from that list momentarily but I'm up for a good discussion on it because I can see how troublesome the categorization will be.--Kodia 16:50, 24 April 2007 (CEST) : No problem at all. This is a wiki, I don't want to be in control of anything, I'm just helping as I can. --Phoxtrot ::thats the spirit! --uberfuzzy 21:14, 24 April 2007 (CEST) Again Apologies Again my apologies. I noticed you creating a category of useful house items, but the category name was misspelled. Categories can't be moved and rather than have you work your magic on adding wonderful info under the wrong category name, I lept in fixed it. Keep up the great work!--Kodia 18:12, 24 April 2007 (CEST) carpenter stuff thanks --uberfuzzy 21:11, 27 April 2007 (CEST) mass adding i was wondering how you did the mass add of the carpenter stuff. more specifically, the ADDING to the wiki part. was it just a "form the right http headers in script and push them to the server"? --uberfuzzy 08:15, 8 May 2007 (CEST) Nope, the actual adding was done manualy :-( I guess all the spammers could tell you how to do it automatically... :oh, then what you did was even more impressive, extra kudos. --uberfuzzy 00:57, 9 May 2007 (CEST) * (Master I) just to let you know, there are already pages for most if not all of the "* (Master I)" pages you made, just with out the level on them. we usualy have pages for the spells, and a table at the end for the differences between. and even getting data on the different levels is hard because the information in a spell examine window does change based on the stats of who's looking at it. --uberfuzzy 18:48, 9 May 2007 (CEST)